


Соседи

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Джехёна никогда не интересовали его соседи.Основным принципом для него было: Он не мешает им, они - ему.Но так было до того дня, как за стеной он услышал полный боли и отчаянья плач.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4





	Соседи

До этого дня Джехён совершенно не интересовался своими соседями. Неудобства они ему не доставляли, да и в съемную квартиру парень приходил по-большому счету только ночевать, тратя основные суточные часы на учебу и подработку.

Все его знания о соседях ограничивались тем, что лестничную клетку с ним делила пожилая супружеская пара, а за стеной жил молодой парень, изредка напевавший что-нибудь в душе или слушающий по выходным современную музыку. На этом все и ограничивалось.

Каждый из них жил в своем мире, темпе и реальности, которые меж собой не пересекались, пусть и находились крайне близко друг к другу.

Несомненно, так бы и продолжалось ещё долго, вероятно до тех пор, пока Чон или кто-то из соседей не решил сменить место жительства, но одна малейшая случайность в итоге изменила слишком многое для двух человек.

* * *

Домой Чон возвращался в упадническом настроении. Вымотавшись на занятиях, он едва не опоздал на работу, а затем ему поочередно вынесли мозг несколько клиентов их типографии. И как финал — начальник попросил задержаться для печати нескольких дополнительных экземпляров календарей. Будь у парня выбор, он бы отказался, но терять работу ему было нельзя. Одной стипендии на жизнь не хватит.

Переступив порог квартиры, Джехён вяло стянул куртку и скинул обувь. Едва переставляя ноги, Чон прошел в спальню, бессильно падая на кровать, лишь на миг бросая взгляд на электронные часы на столе. С дополнительной работой и дорогой, вернуться домой он смог только к десяти часам и сил даже на то, чтобы поужинать у него не осталось. А ведь завтра его ждал новый день полный очередных дел и обязанностей.

Глаза сами собой закрылись, и Чон провалился в сон, который спустя какое-то время внезапно оборвался странным стоном. Спросонья приоткрыв глаза, Джехён не сразу понял, откуда слышатся всхлипывающие звуки. Проморгавшись, прогоняя пытавшуюся утянуть его обратно в сон дрёму, парень сел на кровати. Из темноты ровным светом на часах было вырезано начало двенадцатого.

Воцарившееся недолгое затишье вновь разрезал звук судорожного плача и еле сдерживаемых всхлипов. Он был настолько пропитан болью, что Чон почти физически ощущал разлившееся в воздухе отчаянье, столько муки было в каждом достигавшем его слуха звуке.

Сон за мгновение растворился, канув в небытие.

Плакавший за стеной человек пробуждал желание обнять, утешить и защитить. Джехён даже захотел выйти из дому и зайти в соседний подъезд, чтобы подняться в чужую квартиру и хоть как-то утешить и успокоить незнакомого соседа. Но разве ему — неизвестному парню, — откроют и позволят помочь? Сейчас, когда люди привыкли относиться к любой помощи с недоверием и подозрением, всё на что он мог рассчитывать в лучшем случае, это оставшаяся закрытой дверь. В худшем его могли послать, а то и вовсе вызвать полицию.

Сомневаясь, оставить ли всё как есть или всё-таки попытаться помочь, Джехён не сразу заметил, что плач прекратился. Тревожный комок в груди, пусть не исчез, но стал ощутимо меньше.

Ещё несколько минут просидев прислушиваясь к звукам из-за стены, Чон со вздохом поднялся, направившись на кухню. Теперь, когда сон отступил полностью, о себе решил напомнить голод, требующий немедленного удовлетворения.

* * *

С ДонЁном в обычное время Джехён не общался. Они могли приветственно кивнуть друг другу в коридоре или обменяться парой слов об учебе, преподавателях или грядущих экзаменах и зачетах, но не больше. Поэтому, когда Ким уверенно прошел к их столику в столовой и сел прямо напротив Чона, удивился не только парень, но и его немногочисленные друзья.

— Привет! — Ким дружелюбно улыбнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, сразу продолжил, — Слушай, Джехён, ты же живешь где-то недалеко от Ли ТэЁна, да?

Чон бросил недоуменный взгляд на друзей, но те и сами были не менее озадачены.

— Привет. А кто это?

— Третьекурсник. С факультета хореографии. Он не так давно попал в аварию, вот я и ещё несколько ребят хотели зайти к нему узнать, не нужно ли чем-то помочь или ещё что. Сейчас, подожди…

Будто о чем-то вспомнив, Ким принялся рыться в карманах, вскоре вытащив чуть помятый листок. Заглянув в него, он прочитал написанный на нем адрес и вновь посмотрел на Чона. Задумчиво потерев лоб, Джехён вздохнул.

— Да, это в моем доме, но кажется в соседнем подъезде.

— Отлично. Тогда может ты не будешь против, если мы пойдем с тобой? Только до самого дома. А то ни я, ни Чону не очень ориентируемся в вашем районе.

— Хорошо. Я все равно думал заехать домой перед подработкой. Тогда давайте встретимся в холле после четвертой пары.

ДонЁн согласно кивнул и, бросив короткое: «Увидимся!», — торопливо поднялся, спеша прочь.

* * *

Сопроводив разношерстную компанию во главе с ДонЁном к своему дому, Джехён распрощался с ними, напоследок указав нужное им направление, и двинулся к себе домой. Ему следовало переодеться и перекусить, прежде чем идти на работу.

Но каково было его удивление, когда снимая рубашку, он услышал за стеной знакомые голоса. Громогласный голос Лукаса было сложно с чем-то спутать.

Застыв на пару секунд, Чон задумчиво кивнул самому себе. Оказывается, его соседа звали Ли ТэЁн. А ещё он попал в какую-то аварию и возможно, именно поэтому так горько плакал накануне. Размышлять об этом дольше, у Джехёна не было времени, и он продолжил переодеваться. Менее всего ему хотелось сломя голову бежать на работу, боясь опоздать.

* * *

Ещё один вечер с чужим плачем и каким-то грохотом, заставляет Джехёна напрягаться и вновь чувствовать беспокойство. Неужели за этим парнем некому присмотреть и никто не может ему помочь? А как же друзья, близкие, в конце концов? Чон не хочет навязываться, но желает узнать чуть больше о своем соседе. Вдруг ему и, правда, нужна помощь?

В этот раз очередь ДонЁна удивляться тому, что Джехён приближается к нему на перемене, интересуясь, как прошел их визит. Справляясь с первой растерянностью, Ким словоохотливо берется за рассказ о бодро державшемся парне, который пусть из-за аварии получил серьезные повреждения, не теряет силы духа. Чон только прикусывает изнутри щеку, понимая, что «бодрый» он видно только для других.

— А что именно с ним случилось?

— Он и ещё несколько ребят ездили на межуниверситетский фестиваль, и какой-то лихач врезался в их машину. Остальные пострадали меньше, но удар пришелся как раз в то место, где сидел ТэЁн, поэтому ему досталось больше остальных. Хотя главное ведь, что выжил, жаль только танцевать больше не сможет.

Ким ещё пару минут болтал, выдавая едва ли не всю подноготную пострадавшего, и Джехёну пришлось сбегать, ссылаясь на скорое начало занятий. Впрочем, это было недалеко от правды.

Сидя на задней парте, вполуха слушая лектора, Чон размышлял, что если и сегодня его сосед будет в таком же подавленном настроении, то он решится навестить его и попытаться хоть как-то помочь.

* * *

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джехён ещё немного сомневается, но воспоминание о чужом плаче подхлестывают, и он останавливается на очередном пролете, точно глядя на отражение своей собственной двери. Мысленно повторяя, что если перед ним захлопнут дверь или его пошлют, то он бросит эту затею, Чон нажимает на дверной звонок, ожидая ответа. По другую сторону царит тишина и парень подумывает, что может никого и дома нет. Всё-таки выходной день, поэтому мало ли куда хозяин квартиры мог отправиться.

Джехён переступает с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя довольно глупо, но до того, как он успевает развернуться и уйти, слышится тихий щелчок и дверь медленно приоткрывается. В одно мгновение все заготовленные слова вылетают из головы, оставляя только растерянность. Чон почему-то не думал, что последствием травмы для его соседа могла оказаться инвалидная коляска, хотя больше этого поражает внешность ТэЁна. Красивый, совершенный, идеальный.

Поскольку Джехён тупо пялится, Ли хмуро сдвигает брови, произнося, нарушая тишину:

— Вы кто?

Выходя из оцепенения и мысленно давая себе подзатыльник, Чон натянуто улыбается.

— Простите. Я просто хотел помочь и…

ТэЁн внезапно вздыхает, отъезжая назад, и неспешно разворачивает коляску, похоже, ему это до сих пор дается с трудом.

— Ясно. Тогда проходите. Хотя я ждал вас не раньше понедельника, а то и позднее.

Джехён на мгновение замирает, но спешит пройти в квартиру. Хотя тот факт, что его ждали, кажется странным.

Проехав по коридору, Ли вновь медленно разворачивается, поворачиваясь в соседнее помещение, которое оказывается гостиной.

— Если честно. Я справляюсь со всем сам. Это немного трудно и непривычно, но… — парень ненадолго запинается, и точно с трудом продолжает, — но думаю, мне следует привыкнуть к такому. Поэтому не думаю, что нуждаюсь в особой помощи. Хотя это ведь ваша работа. В любом случае, вам не обязательно приходить каждый день.

Парень ненадолго запнулся, а затем попытался развернуть кресло к стоявшему неподалеку столу, но не рассчитал расстояние для коляски между столом и диваном и зацепился колесом за угол последнего, досадливо тихо зашипев:

— Чёрт, только не снова.

Джехён поспешил помочь парню, разворачивая коляску, бегло подмечая поджатые губы и выступившие на глазах слезы, которые ТэЁн поспешно смаргивает, меняя тему.

— В общем, не знаю, обязательно это или нет, но я приготовил запасные ключи.

Короткий кивок в направлении стола указывает на лежавшую с краю связку ключей. Чон чувствует себя окончательно потерянным, потому что, не слишком ли это с порога давать незнакомцу ключи от своей квартиры? Об этом Джехён и спешит сказать Ли.

— Вы уже готовы мне отдать ключи. Я вам даже не представился. Чон Джехён, кстати.

Парень на коляске только хмурится, недоуменно спрашивая:

— Но вы же из социальной службы, верно? Мне говорили, что ко мне пришлют человека.

Никогда простой вопрос не казался Джехёну таким сложным. Если он признается, что не является работником социальной службы, его точно выгонят и на порог больше не пустят, но уж очень Чону хотелось остаться и узнать побольше о своем красивом соседе, которому явно нужна была помощь.

— Да. Всё верно.

Надеясь, что когда правда всплывет, его не прикончат, Чон шагнул вперед и, все ещё немного сомневаясь, взял со стола ключи. Разумеется, он смутно представлял, что от него может потребоваться, а потому дал себе слово, придя домой, обязательно узнать всё, что он должен будет делать. Для начала же он решил расспросить самого ТэЁна, в чем он нуждается.

Парень скромно потупил взгляд, немного помялся и с явным дискомфортом неуверенно произнес:

— Я не могу ходить за покупками. Спускаться вниз довольно проблематично одному. И иногда мне нужна помощь с принятием душа. В остальном я стараюсь справляться сам.

Ли расстроенно опустил голову, и Джехён не удержался от не дававшего ему покоя вопроса:

— А ваши близкие?

— Они живут далеко и для них сложно приехать в Сеул. К тому же мне не хочется их беспокоить, у них и без меня хватает проблем. И может, перейдем на ты? У нас вроде не большая разница в возрасте.

Джехён согласно кивнул, но до того, как успел что-то сказать, в комнате послышалось громкое урчание живота ТэЁна, который мгновенно залился краской.

— Прости. Я обычно сам готовлю, просто сейчас это занимает больше времени, чем раньше и я не успел…

Улыбнувшись, Джехён выдохнул.

— Тогда давай я что-нибудь приготовлю? Где кухня?

До того, как Ли успел ответить, Чон огляделся и, заметив через дверной проход искомое помещение на другой стороне коридора, устремился к нему. ТэЁн лишь тяжело вздохнул, неторопливо двинувшись следом, он вообще не планировал полагаться на социальные службы, но этот парень неожиданно вызывал доверие и даже выглядел как-то неожиданно знакомо.

* * *

Джехён просыпается гораздо раньше обычного, каждый раз с утра спеша в квартиру ТэЁна готовить им общий завтрак. Первое время Ли пугался и терялся, когда просыпался в квартире не один, но уже на третий раз привык. Чон вообще как-то быстро влился в его жизнь, приходя к нему утром и вечером, рассказывая забавные истории, помогая с уборкой и ухаживая за ТэЁном, хотя сам всё чаще выглядел уставшим и измученным. Ли испытывает чувство вины по этому поводу, считая, что у его опекуна есть ещё подопечные, поэтому он всячески старается намекнуть Джехёну, что ему не обязательно приходить к нему спозаранку. Чон в ответ только улыбается, отвечая, что все в порядке и ему нравится проводить время в компании ТэЁна. И он ничуть не лжет, ведь, как бы трудно ему не было успевать и в университете, и на работе, он непременно спешит к Ли, потому что ТэЁн ему нравится. К тому же Джехён замечает, как подбадриваемый им парень становится спокойней и по вечерам больше не плачет, хотя Чон видит, как нелегко ТэЁн привыкает к своему положению. А когда в разговоре Ли упоминает, что на деле его ноги можно было бы восстановить, Джехён воодушевляется этой идеей и находит как можно больше информации о методах восстановления мышц и каждый день берется делать ТэЁну массаж ног.

Все происходит как-то слишком быстро, но просыпаясь утром теперь Ли не впадает в отчаяние, что его жизнь окрашена в чёрный, а улыбается, чувствуя разливавшийся в воздухе запах свежеприготовленных вафель и сваренного кофе. Джехён же дожидается его пробуждения, выглядывая на улицу, облокотившись на кухонный подоконник.

Чону нравится улыбка Ли, робкая, но такая светлая, что внутри будто зажигаются звёзды, создающие новые вселенные. Благодаря же Джехёну, ТэЁн начинает верить, что он сможет восстановиться и вновь встать.

Проводя вместе выходные, Чон задерживается в воскресенье у Ли подольше и они вместе смотрят кино, пока Джехён, притомившись за день, не прикрывает глаза, которые болят от длительного напряжения. Он лежит так несколько минут, а затем внезапно чувствует неуверенное касание к своим губам, отчего распахивает глаза. И непонятно, кто из-за произошедшего пугается больше, он сам или ТэЁн, который резко отстраняется и поспешно принимается бормотать, что это совсем не то, что Чон мог подумать, и Ли очень извиняется, ведь ему показалось, что Джехён уснул…

Джехён испускает тихий смешок от вида всполошившегося, краснеющего парня, а затем сам подается вперед, целуя его, обрывая на полуслове, сменившимся каким-то смиряющимся, облегченным стоном.

За короткий срок они успевают безнадежно влюбиться друг в друга. И пусть все развивается слишком быстро, никого из них это не смущает. Все кажется правильным и закономерным.

Джехён даже забывает, что его всё ещё считают социальным работником, а ТэЁн просто черпает для себя силу в чужой нежности и заботе.

* * *

Ключ с легким щелчком открывает замок, и Джехён привычно проходит в чужую квартиру. Сегодня он опять задержался на работе, так как к концу недели случился очередной аврал. И хотя сильнее всего ему хочется завалиться спать и отдыхать, он не допускает даже мысли, чтобы не зайти навестить ТэЁна, которому и так пришлось просидеть без него весь день.

К неожиданности Чона в квартире везде выключен свет, и парню кажется, что Ли просто лег пораньше. Сняв обувь он направляется к спальне, чтобы убедиться, что его любимый спокойно спит, и поцеловать, прежде чем уйти к себе. Но спальня пуста, а постель даже не разобрана и это открытие заметно пугает Джехёна, ведь вряд ли ТэЁн мог уйти куда-то на ночь глядя.

Рванувшись в коридор, Чон заглядывает во все помещения, находя Ли сидящем возле окна гостиной. ТэЁн не оборачивается на его голос, глядя на улицу, чем все сильнее пугает Джехёна.

— ТэЁн? Ты в порядке? Что случилось?

Подойдя ближе, Чон опускается на колени возле кресла ТэЁна, пока Ли на него даже не смотрит.

— ТэЁн? — Джехён зовет парня почти шепотом, осторожно дотрагиваясь до руки на подлокотнике, но в ответ Ли только резко убирает руку, поджимая губы.

— ТэЁн, что происходит? Скажи хоть что-нибудь?

Медленно повернув голову, Ли смотрит на Джехёна с обидой и разочарованием, и Чон не может понять, что могло послужить для этого причиной.

— Знаешь, ко мне сегодня приходили друзья из университета.

Застыв, Джехён убрал руку с подлокотника.

— Они рассказывали мне о том, что там происходило, пока меня не было. А потом упомянули некого Джехёна, с которым они так же дружат, но который постоянно чем-то занят, забывая про них…

— ТэЁн…

— Но знаешь, что самое интересное, — оборвав начавшего было говорить Чона, Ли с горечью продолжил, — Мне это показалось странным и, когда они ушли, я позвонил в социальную службу. Оказывается, они никого ко мне не присылали, а их работник должен будет прийти только в конце месяца. Вероятно, убедиться, что я не умер с голоду или не вскрылся от отчаянья.

ТэЁн болезненно скривился, после чего сглотнул вставший в горле комок и тихо выдохнул:

— Так, кто же ты такой, Чон Джехён, и что тебе от меня нужно?

— Я… Я живу за стеной от тебя. И я честно не знал до недавнего времени, что мы учимся в одном университете. Но я слышал, как ты плакал. Ты так страдал, ТэЁн, и я просто хотел помочь.

— Что ж, за помощь, спасибо. На этом и закончим. Верни, пожалуйста, ключи и, прости, за доставленные трудности.

— ТэЁн, может я и не сознался в этом недопонимании, но только потому, что иначе ты бы выгнал меня. Ты понравился мне с первого взгляда, а узнав тебя лучше, я влюбился в тебя. Поэтому позволь мне остаться. Я не хочу бросать тебя одного.

Ли прикусил нижнюю губу, опуская голову, и заплакал.

— Джехён, но зачем тебе инвалид? Посмотри на меня и на себя, я не хочу быть обузой. Я же вижу, каким усталым ты приходишь ко мне.

Приподнявшись, Чон подался вперед, запуская пальцы в чужие волосы и соприкасаясь с ТэЁном лбами.

— А я вижу только своего любимого человека, и мне не хочется потерять его из виду ни на миг. Ты сам говорил, что для тебя есть шанс вновь встать на ноги. Мы справимся, ТэЁн. Вместе. Просто поверь. Я не брошу тебя. Обещаю…

Вновь всхлипнув, Ли обнял Чона за шею, тихо выдыхая ему в плечо.

— Я люблю тебя…

* * *

С парковки до актового зала Джехён бежал сломя голову, поэтому в актовый зал он едва не ввалился, заставив ближайших зрителей обернуться и бросить на него неодобрительные взгляды.

Поскольку практически все места были заняты, да и концерт начался давно, Чону пришлось пристроиться в дальнем ряду. Оставалось надеяться, что на главную для себя часть он успел. Поэтому, когда на сцене появилась длинноволосая девушка и парень с крашеными зелеными волосами, Джехён облегченно выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь на танце пары перед ним. Глядя на плавные движения, порой становившиеся резкими и страстными, Чон не мог сдержать гордой улыбки. Как только выступление завершилось, Чон, стараясь больше не производить лишнего шума, поднялся и двинулся к выходу, чтобы зайти в зал через другую дверь, ведущую за кулисы и к гримерным.

ТэЁн увидел его издалека, сразу бросаясь к нему с волновавшим его вопросом:

— Ты видел? Как тебе?

— Замечательно. Только не перенапрягайся. И мне же не нужно ревновать тебя к этой милой девушке с которой ты танцевал? Это было довольно страстно.

Ли улыбнулся, покачав головой.

— Сыльги? — приподнявшись на носки, ТэЁн прошептал на ухо склонившегося Джехёна, — Можешь не беспокоиться, потому что прямо сейчас она получает поздравления от своей девушки.

— О! Даже так, — бросив взгляд в сторону готовившихся к своему выходу остальных студентов, Чон схватил Ли за руку, потянув за собой за стоявшую вешалку с костюмами, скрывшись за которым удовлетворенно выдохнул, — Тогда и мне стоит поздравить своего парня. С получением диплома, ТэЁн. Я рад, что ты смог вернуться к своей мечте.

Получив от Чона нежный поцелуй, Ли с улыбкой обнял его в ответ.

— За это мне стоит благодарить тебя. Спасибо, что поверил в меня. Один я бы не справился.

Привстав на носочки, ТэЁн потянулся для очередного поцелуя, всем сердцем испытывая благодарность, что, когда все ставили на нем крест, и он сам опустил руки, Джехён смог поверить в него и вселить веру в него самого. Только благодаря Чону, Ли нашел в себе силы справиться с травмой, встать на ноги и вновь начать танцевать. Даже если на это пришлось потратить несколько лет.

ТэЁн верил — пока они вместе, никакие трудности не будут непреодолимы.


End file.
